legends_fortunefandomcom-20200215-history
Catkin
History Catfolk are indigenous to Visgird. They are distantly related to Lion-shifters but have been separated from Lionsdale for long enough that they aren't really considered by most to have any relation. Geography Almost all Catfolk live in or around Gladiator City whether this is because of lack of means of escape or due to the acceptance of the lifestyle there. Those that do manage to escape tend to put as much distance between them and their homeland as possible and try to forget their time there. Demographics Catkin have a fairly high birthrate to compensate for the deaths caused by illness, starvation and violent robbery that come with living in a land of little money. Their colours and patterns have many variations but are not inclinations towards class, being as poor as they generally are those Catfolk that don't resort to stealing or dirty work tend to band together with all of their fellow Catfolk regardless of the colour of their fur. The female to male birth ratio is about 3 females for every 2 males. Males in general live about 10 years longer before reaching the age that their body gives out. Physical Description Catfolk have hair covering the entirety of their bodies, though it can be of various colours and patterns. They tend to have pretty dexterous builds as opposed to strong looking ones. Average height for a catfolk is 5'8 and average weight is 130lbs though they can range from 4'8 to 6'5 and they tend to weigh less than humans of the same height. They have tails, retractable claws and other feline characteristics. Natural Abilities Keen senses: Catfolk having large animal ears tend to have very good hearing. Agility: Catfolk are usually built with dexterity in mind and find jobs that take quick or precise movements easier than others might. Weaknesses Flammable: Catfolk, being covered in fur, are quite flammable. Culture Catfolk tend to be found in and around Gladiator city though their majority live in a shoddy town called Rawl'Kha near Gladiator City's outskirts. This unfortunate location mixed with their dexterous tendencies tends to give catfolk a bad name with people around the world. While they might be seen by others as thieves this is not necessarily true for Catfolk in general. Catfolk don't tend to group up or have any racial ties as the majority of them don't have the money to worry more than about making ends meet and keeping their hard-earned money for themselves. Language Pretium, Mastralic Politics Due to their location most Catfolk don't have many political leanings. What happens in the Dark Republic or Lionsdale generally doesn't effect them very much and as such they tend to keep to their own affairs. The only political leaning that most Catfolk share is a distrust of Vanderhill as they have heard of the mistreatment of Beastfolk there. Religious Beliefs Catfolk don't tend to worship as often as most of the other races, though those that do tend towards worshipping Yggdrasil. Category:RACES